Beyond Our World ScotEng
by KawaiiPooh01
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia characters. This is a crack shipping! This could be considered a AU but, It's a story. After Arthur became insanely powerful, even taking over his brother Scotland and other nations. In the process he did horrible things. How will he get the nations to forgive him?


ScotEng!

Beginning~

Arthur wakes up from a long, painful night. He can't stop thinking about heartless things he has done, but to people who took care of him or loves him.  
>Arthur sighs, with his emerald eyes circling the room. He leans forward and sighs, ruffling his blonde locks. Arthur gets out of his bed, walking to the window smiling slightly and moves the curtains. The sun hits pale like skin and he stares at the sky for a momemt before turning around. On this day his brother Allistor are going to meet, which was odd due to them not talking much. Arthur didn't think much of it until he had flashbacks of "that day". Arthur can't think of how much he hurt his loved one. Arthur walks to his closet getting out his clothes, laying them out before moving to the bathroom. Arthur turns on the water and slowly removes his clothing. As the water gets warm he steps in and lets the water pour on his face. Arthur couldn't stop thinking out his past, remembering Allistor's people being killed, raped, and held as prisoners. Arthur skined crawled and he held back his tears, biting his lip. Arthur grabs the wash cloth and soap bar on the rail. He begins to wash, while washing he feels as if someone was behind him. Arthur turns but nothing was there. Arthur sighed and continued, feeling uneasy at that moment.<br>Once again, he felt a presents of something behind him. This time while turning, he saw himself but it wasn't the normal Arthur. He looked insane! Arthur eyes widen and he couldn't move. Arthur self whipsered out something that nearly made him vomit. "Your so evil. Killer..~" Arthur grinded his teeth, hearing the same voices that begged on that horrible day. "Why? HELP! Save me! No!" Arthur pulled his hair and shook his head. "No...I couldn't help. I regret everything..." he mumbled. Soon, he was alone again. He looked down into his hands and back up, continuing to wash. After getting washed up, he brushed his teeth and hair. Arthur put on his casual wear and headed down stairs to eat breakfast. Sitting down for 15 minutes, finishing his breakfast he grabs his phone and keys as he walks out the door.

Finally meeting with his brother, it was awkward yet Arthur was happy to know Allistor was doing better. "Morning." Arthur looked up at Allistor. Allistor pats Arthur's head looking into his eyes. "Mornin, how ye be?". Arthur nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, you?" He asked, making odd eye contact. "I be good." Allistor replied. They started to talk, catching up on each other's life. But, soon thing got serious and both nations felt a certain way about it. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'd love to take...it..back-" Arthur paused and thought for a moment. Then frowned, looking into Allistor's glowing eyes. "What if I could take it back?" Arthur asked with a serious expression. Allistor looks at him with a confused look. "What ye talking aboot? I'd be nice, I guess. But, It's behind us." Allistor looked slightly worried, but remained calm. "It's not, I can tell. I'd like to make this go away..forever." -

Allistor didn't want anyone to know, he figured out what really he mean't. Allistor hated feeling pain from the past but, he cared for his brother dearly. Arthur walked in the his bedroom and sat on his bed. Allistor stayed beside him and sighed, placing his hand on his head. "Ye coming back right?" Allistor asked and grabs a cigarettes. Arthur smiled, laid down. "I should, but I can be left behind. Don't worry, i'll always be with you." Allistor grabs Arthur's hand and looks straight into his eyes. "Ye better come back to me.." Allistor told Arthur. Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. In less than a second, Arthur wasn't there physically. Allistor then leaned back into the chair and thought to himself. "How the hell I'm gonna tell the others?..." Allistor then leans over touching Arthur's face,  
>shaking his head with a small grin. "Ye be a odd one.."<p>

Arthur has entered into the past state, he looked around and sighed. "I made it." He said while walking around. He noticed Allistor and ran to him, tapping his shoulder. "Allistor!" Arthur called out. His brother turned around and looked around. "Hm? Who be there?" Allistor asked. Arthur smiled and waved, but noticed he couldn't see him. "Oh..you can't see or hear me.." Arthur walked around and suddenly a man taps his shoulder. "Arthur?" a strange looking male asked. Arthur looked up and tilts his head. "You can see me?" Arthur asked. The old man nodded. "I can. They think I'm crazy, but I know your not a ghost. Ye be in a different state. What ye need?" Arthur thought it was going to be easy and smiled with hope. "I need to reverse the past, with happniess." The man jolted and looked dead into his emerald eyes.  
>"Ye be crazy? That's a risk ye taking. But, I can start you off." Arthur nodded. "Please lead me.." The tall old man nodded. "Will do.." Arthur looked up and tilts his head. "What's you name?" He looked back at Arthur and smiles. "Ye call me Dave. But, it's really David." Arthur smiled and nodded. "Alright David, let's get going." They moved the heart of Scotland, it wasn't too long but Arthur was just starting. "Ye need to close your eyes and feel the beating of Scotland's heart." Dave said looking at Arthur with slight worry. "Ye be safe and don't get killed, you'll be done for. Change your own mind..." He said looking down then backed away. "I'll be here waiting.." Dave smiles and watches as Arthur falls on his knees. Dave catches him and picks him up, walking to place him somewhere safe. Arthur was right beside Allistor, but he didn't seem happy.<br>"Arthur, what are ye planning?" He sighed and placed the paper work done. Arthur watched, as suddenly a male runs into the room. "Aye, it be not good..." Allistor quickly gets up and runs from the main building,  
>watching as the Vikings came in groups. It was obvious they became panicked, the men automatically took their places when women grabs the children. Arthur quickly ran and then got in front of everyone, closing his eyes. Arthur breaths slowly while thinking of a way to reverse the problem. He slowly walks to them, while he opened his eyes which flared a reddish color. He touches their skin one by one, as they become oddly sick. What was this? Scotland's anger and England's combined into one. The people in that one village was shocked and looked at them with total confusion. "How did they-?" Allistor asked. The leader turned and held his stomach tightly. "W-we'll be back.." The buff tall man said. The men stared as they walked away while the women guided their children back out. Most of them asked question to each other and worry about another attack. A man tall and older looking watches Arthur while smiling, walking away mumbling. "Ye got way more to do.." He said quietly.<p>

Arthur slowly walked away with a light grin on his face. He wondered around and a sudden thought flew through his head. If he reversed one problem, another problem will appear!

What's happening? Arthur technically has 3 states which is reality state, dream state, and past. Reality is like his normal daily life, Dream is the state he can see flying mint bunny and his other friends, and past he remembers every single thing that happened in his life. Arthur is entering his past state to reverse the pain from the past life. But, why? He loves everyone and wants a solution to problems he can solve. Arthur can't reverse everything, because thing a shift in everyone life will take place. Which 9 times out of 10 isn't good. He can die during this operation or cause many to little lives.


End file.
